


Luck of The Draw

by Mariskababy92



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Lust, Memories, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariskababy92/pseuds/Mariskababy92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find a person who may change your world forever...but are you willing to let them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of The Draw

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own the story, not the characters.**

**A/N: Somewhat AU at the beginning just to have a different element.**

**A/N2: Thanks to the wonderful betas that I have. These ladies are the best, truly the best.**

 

“Thanks for all your help,” David told one of his colleagues.

“Not a problem man, always glad to help a friend,” said David’s friend Jordan.

As they waved bye to one another, David turned on his heels and headed down the dark streets of New Orleans. Almost home, David crossed the street and stepped on the sidewalk. Out of nowhere, a woman ran into him.

Catching her arm, David looked down at her. “I’m sorry. I-”

“It’s fine,” he heard the woman say as she turned her head towards him.

"Please forgive me, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” David apologized. 

“No, it was really my fault. I shouldn’t have been drinking so much,” the beautiful brown-eyed woman said. 

David couldn’t get over her. She was mesmerizing, even in the street light. Her toned, tan body glowed and her smile was radiant. Her lips curved up just right and her face was that of an angel. He couldn’t let this woman get away. 

“I’m David; David Hayden,” he said introducing himself as he extended his hand. 

The woman smiled, “I’m Olivia Benson.” 

Silence overtook them as David continued to stare. She was absolutely gorgeous. His imprudent behavior dawned on him as David shook his head and looked away.

“I apologize, but you are just so beautiful,” He told her honestly. 

Olivia chuckled. This was the third time someone had called her beautiful tonight. She really needed to get out of New Orleans. 

“Thanks, you don’t know how many times I’ve heard that tonight.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so cliché, but you are. I could pick another word if you would like?” David said amusingly, making Olivia laugh again. 

“No need David, beautiful is fine,” Olivia responded. “So what’s a woman have to do to get a cab around here?” 

This time David laughed. “Absolutely nothing. You just stand there and I’ll get it for you.” David stepped off the curb and began whistling. Five minutes later, a cab pulled up. 

“Here you go Miss Benson; I hope you have a safe ride home.” David said as he opened the door for her.

Olivia smiled coyly at him as she slipped inside the cab. She grabbed the top of the door and leaned out a little. “Crown Royale Hotel, room 224.” With that, she closed the door and left.

David couldn’t believe his ears. What had just happened? He thought. Pulling out his cell, David jotted down the hotel and room number. This woman was intoxicated and he wasn’t sure if it had been the booze or her giving out her information that frightened him the most. Deciding tomorrow would be better to check her out, David saved the info, dialed the number to the hotel to alert the attendants not to let anyone into her room, closed his phone, and headed home. Arriving home, he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat. It had been a long day. Wrapping up a case and finishing two unsolved cases had definitely drained the ADA. 

Heading for his room, David stripped and continued toward the shower. The steam hit his face as the water cascaded down his body. After showering, David hopped out, dried off, and climbed in bed. Lying there, he looked up at the ceiling as the light from outside cast a shadow above him. He amazed himself at how well he had done in life. He had graduated early from law school, received and accepted a job offer at a very prestigious law firm, and was now making 75k a year. He also had a beautiful woman give him her hotel and room number. Yes, today was full of surprises, but David never missed a beat.

**~~**~~**

A loud beeping sound rattled the nightstand, waking Olivia. A throbbing in her head pumped massively at her temples. She couldn’t believe how late she had slept. Not being on call and dealing with victims, Olivia was definitely taking advantage of her vacation, maybe too much. 

Rolling over on her side, Olivia grabbed her cell to call Melinda.

“Hello,” Melinda sung through the phone. 

Olivia laughed, “Hey Mel. How is everything back home?” 

“We have two cases and the boys are going crazy here. They definitely could use some female influence.” 

Olivia shot up. “Where’s Rollins?” Her head rattled and Olivia sighed as she laid back down. 

“She was borrowed by Narcotics for an op they’re doing. I’m not supposed to know that so keep it hush, hush.” 

Olivia giggled; she loved talking to Melinda. She always kept Olivia on her toes. She rolled over and threw the covers over her head. “I can’t believe I let you and Case talk me into coming down here by myself. What in the world was I thinking?” 

Melinda smiled, “No worries, we’ll be down there in a couple of days. Can’t let you have all the fun.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah! Can’t wait to see you guys.” 

“Hey, have you met anyone down there? Slept with anyone yet?” 

Olivia remembered giving out her hotel and room number to someone, but from the looks of it, they hadn’t used it. She was more than thankful that they hadn’t. She couldn’t believe she had let herself go like that last night. Focusing her attention back to the phone, Olivia spoke.

“No Melinda. I can’t believe you, I’ve only been here a whole forty eight hours.”

“Sparks don’t take that long to fly.” 

“I’m hanging up now; I’ll talk to you when you have more sense.” Olivia hung up and placed the phone on her pillow. Rolling back onto her back, Olivia smiled. She was glad to be on vacation. It was a much-needed one and she had somehow let her friends talk her into exploring Louisiana. 

Deciding it was time to get up; she hopped out of bed, grabbed her purse, and took some Advil. Continuing her pattern, Olivia moved toward the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror then smiled. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was everywhere. She had had a ball the previous night. 

Hopping in the shower, Olivia sung to herself. The water engulfed her body as she lathered up her loofah and began scrubbing. Next, she hopped out of the shower and headed back to the mirror. She definitely needed some ‘tune-ups’ on her face, but that would have to wait until the girls got there.  Deciding that shopping was necessary, Olivia dressed in an over-sized gray shirt, black, leggings, and silver sparkly flats.

An hour and a half later, emerging from her room, Olivia headed for the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, Olivia saw a man standing in the back, right corner of the elevator. She smiled briefly as she slid on and leaned to the front left corner. Surveying the man, Olivia saw he wore an expensive suit, Armani shoes, and held an engraved leathered suitcase. He was definitely worth something. Just as the elevator binged, Olivia felt the hand of the man that stood behind her.

“Excuse me, are you staying in room 224?” the gentleman asked her.

“Why do you want to know?” Olivia asked defensively, yanking her arm away roughly. 

The gentleman threw his hands up in the air and stepped back, “I apologize. I didn’t mean to be rude. A woman gave me the name of her hotel and room number last night and I wanted to check on her and make sure she was ok.” 

Olivia’s eyes fell to the floor. It was him. Making eye contact, Olivia gave a slight smile. “That would be me.” 

The gentleman smiled, “Well I’m David…from last night. You probably don’t remember.” 

Olivia caressed her arm subconsciously. “I think I do. You got me a cab right? What’s your name again?"

“David, David Hayden,” He answered simply. 

Olivia grinned. This man was handsome and well mannered. Thinking back to Melinda’s previous statement, she couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this trip wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

Interrupting her thoughts, David spoke, “Well, I’m glad you are ok. I didn’t think it’d be appropriate to check on you last night. So, I gave the hotel a call and told them not to let anyone in your room, just in case.” 

The elevator doors shut again. They didn’t mind, they were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice. Olivia couldn’t believe her ears. This man was something else she thought. She definitely had to repay him, but how? “David, you have been such a gentleman, umm how could I repay you?”

David chucked, “No need. If doing the right thing needs to be repaid, then there aren’t enough people doing it.”

“True, very true. I would still like to make it up to you, how about dinner tonight, on me?”

“I’m not sure how busy I’ll be later tonight. I have a couple of briefs that need preparing, but how about lunch, right now?” David asked coolly. 

“Why not, I don’t have any plans at the moment,” smiled Olivia. 

David pushed floor one again and waited for the ding. The doors opened and the pair walked off side by side. Talking and laughing, they couldn’t get enough of one another. 

David decided to take her to a nice little bistro down the street from her hotel. He loved the place but he hardly ever got to eat there because it was across town from his job and his penthouse. Ma’Gionos was the perfect little bistro. It was off set in a corner of a long chain of stores with a red outer bricklayer and smooth marble stones meshed inside.  It was subtle and romantic, making it the ideal stop for dates or couples. David and Olivia walked in and grabbed a booth. 

They began talking about Olivia and what she was doing in Louisiana. Being a detective, Olivia was hesitant to talk about her real life and concluded that a fib would work at the moment. Thinking she’d never see him again, she began rambling about her falsified life. She informed David that she went to college in Georgia to study Journalism. In her mind, this wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The conversation quickly turned to David’s background and why he lived in New Orleans. As they continued talking and eating, David realized he was pressed for time. Pulling out his cell, he called his partner to let him know he’d be a little longer. Hearing the sarcasm in his friend’s voice, David laughed and hung up. 

“Well, I truly enjoyed your company,” David began. “But I need to head back or they’ll send the cavalry out looking for me.” 

Olivia raised an eyebrow. Was he playing hard to get? Smiling coyly, Olivia pursed her lips together and nodded knowingly. This was her vacation and there were plenty of valuable men in this town.

“Sure would hate for that to happen. It was nice meeting you David,” Olivia flung her hand towards him. “Maybe we can do this again, when I decide to take another vacation.” 

David took her hand and kissed it slowly. She wasn’t going to get away that easily he thought. He handed the waiter a fifty and told him to keep the change. He didn’t want to waste one minute without Olivia. 

“I would really like to see you again, Olivia.” 

Looking him up and down, Olivia couldn’t believe him. She had never dealt with a man who was vulnerable and hard to get at the same time. Deciding to play it cool, Olivia nodded and left. Some things were just best left alone she thought. 

 

**And the tides keep rolling in!!! lol Reviews are a must!!!!!!**


End file.
